


The Game Winning Kiss

by Oneenthusiasticshipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know any more tags, Sanvers for life, Soccer AU, THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER, cute sanvers, fluffy fluff fluff, kiss, sanversforever, sexual fluffy tension, young sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneenthusiasticshipper/pseuds/Oneenthusiasticshipper
Summary: Soccer AU. Alex and Maggie go to Kara's soccer game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I was bored one day and just came up with this idea. Hopefully you like it! High school soccer game AU. Enjoy the fluffy fluff fluff.  
> I don't know if I will continue this. It could end up having more chapters. Comment if I should keep writing.

The air was cold as Alex made her way out of the car and toward the ticket booth where she knew Maggie would be waiting. She saw the short girl and smiled to herself.   
Alex had been harboring a crush on Maggie since the sixth grade. They became quick friends and the years flew by. They were now seniors in high school.   
Maggie turned around and waved excitedly to Alex. They were at Kara’s soccer game. She had face paint on her cheek. It was a Supergirl symbol because Kara had scored so many goals, her team had insisted on calling her Supergirl. They both loved Kara and supported her in everything she did. Kara was a sophomore and she was one of the best on the team. She played midfield.

“Are you READY?!?!?!” Maggie practically screamed into Alex’s ear. She pulled Alex into a bone crushing hug. The hug was a little too-long-to-be-friends hug and Alex felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter when Maggie pulled back and brushed a piece of hair behind Alex’s ear. Alex blushed and tried to hide it. She turned and pulled Maggie towards the gates suddenly feeling queasy. 

“We should get in before the game starts.” Alex said and she turned away from Maggie trying to calm her emotions.

“Yes I can’t wait!” 

They got through the gates and claimed their seats on the bottom of the bleachers. Alex was so nervous for Kara. They were going against their rivals, The Wires. This was the one team that Kara’s team could not beat. The Wires goalkeeper was Kara’s biggest nemesis. Leslie Willis, AKA Livewire. Whenever Kara tried to score on Leslie, she would block everyone of the, but today was different and Alex could feel it.

The announcer called the starting line up and the ref blew the whistle. The game had begun. Within the first five minutes of the game, The Wires had scored a goal. The crowd booed as The Wires celebrated. Alex looked at Kara and yelled at her to step up her game. 

When one of The Wires slide tackled Kara and the ref didn’t call it, the stand was in an uproar. Maggie and Alex were both on their feet yelling insults, but when the ref looked up at them, they quieted down. In the last few seconds, one of Kara’s teammates broke through the mass of players and started sprinting up the field. Alex and Maggie were both on their feet yelling and cheering. She took the shot and scored just as the buzzer for halftime went off. Alex and Maggie danced and jumped and looked into each others eyes and-

No Alex was not thinking about how Maggie was beaming. And no, she was not thinking about Maggie’s lips. And no, she was not thinking about how she could close the distance in a few inches.   
As she looked at Maggie, she bite her lip. A warm feeling flooded through her body.

Maggie stared at Alex. Her lips slightly pulled in a smile. She leaned forward but then leaned back just as quickly when the announcer's voice rang through the stadium. “Remember to visit the concession stands. They have hamburgers and pizza along with many drinks.” Alex shivered and then said “We should get hot chocolate.”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Maggie said looking a little disappointed. Alex wondered what could have happened if…no.

Alex grinned at Maggie and then sprinted out of the stands yelling “Last one to the concessions gets to pay!!!” Maggie hesitated for a moment and then sprinted after Alex.

———————————-———————-————————-—————————

After halftime was over, Alex and Maggie headed back to the stands and huddled under the blanket. The temperature was chilly so the two girls cuddled for warmth, which was not unusual.

The game was at a tie, Alex had a red nose from the cold, and Maggie was grasping on Alex’s arm as she pulled the blanket closer around her. Alex’s head was spinning. Alex kept on glancing at Maggie and quickly looking away. Maggie’s hand slowly slide down Alex's arm leaving a trail of goosebumps. She slid her hand into Alex’s and leaned on her shoulder. Alex was very surprised but their hands fit so perfectly that they stood like that.

As they watched the game they stole glances at each other. But their attention was drawn back. There were on 45 seconds left. Kara and Lena dribbled up the field passing to each other all the way. Alex and Maggie stood up yelling at Kara to keep it up. Lena passed the ball to Kara just as one of the Wires slammed Lena to the ground. Kara was all alone. It was her and the goalie. Her and Leslie. 

The clock ticked and time froze. Alex and Maggie held their breath. Kara winded up and let out the most powerful kick. Leslie jumped and the ball slipped through her fingers. The timer went off and the crowd erupted. Alex and Maggie screamed and looked at eachother. Them without thinking, Alex pulled Maggie into a kiss. Maggie’s lips were soft and warm against the cold of Alex’s. Alex pulled back and looked into Maggie’s eyes.

“Oh, I am so sor-” But before Alex could finish her sentence, Maggie leaned forward and kissed her again, not wanting to let the feeling of Alex go.

As Kara walked off the field, she looked up into the stands. SHe quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a photo. Then went to wait in the car grinning to herself ready to embarrass the shit out of Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter in this fic. I am so sorry for taking so long to write this. I just have been really busy and I kind of forgot about it but here it is! I promised I would write more, hopefully it is to your liking. Comments make me really happy and I love feedback. But here it is. I love you guys!

After the game Kara ran up to Alex and said “Hey Alex, I’m getting a ride home with Lena.” 

Then she turned and sprinted away despite Alex’s protest. Kara had decided on embarrassing Alex when they got home, she didn’t want to ruin the moment. Maggie was already waiting by the car with a small smile tugging at her lips. Alex took a gulp of air and swallowed, her mouth suddenly turning very dry. She made her way slowly to to the car…and Maggie.

When she got to the car, she stood in front of Maggie looking very nervous.

“So….” Alex started.

“So...yeah.” Maggie let out a short breath and a small laugh.

“What was that?” Alex said in a small whisper.

“Well, from what I recall, you kissed me, then I kissed you.” Maggie’s voice was small.

“Are you okay with that? I mean-what are we defining this as.” Alex asked.

“Alex...I really like you...like that… I think I always have…” Maggie said slowly, trying to read Alex’s face.

Alex broke out in a grin and said “Me too…”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

And with that, Alex leaned forward and kissed Maggie again softly. Maggie smiled into the kiss. 

Alex pulled away and asked “So…”

“So…” Alex replied suddenly shy because all of this.

“You wanna hit the road Danvers?” Maggie said pulling her lip through her teeth.

Alex looked up through her lashes and nodded and said “Ride or die Sawyer.”

“Well I happen to know a very desolate hill surrounded in woods perfect for making out with the prettiest girl in the world..” Maggie said, her dimples on full display.

The drive to the hill was mostly filled with stories they had heard multiple times but it was all different now. Because they finally admitted their feelings for eachother.

They got out of the car and sat in front of the car. It was just getting dark and then the stars were out. They spent the first hour holding hands and just looking up at the vast sky. Alex would say random facts about the sky and Maggie would laugh. Alex would get the twinkle in her eye she always got when she talked about something she loved. The conversation slowly faded out into just them looking at the sky and laying down side by side. Suddenly Alex went rigid.

“Did you hear that?” 

“No, what was it.” Maggie asked looking concerned.

“It’s probably nothing. I just thought I heard a twig snap.” Alex said looking around from her place on the ground.

But it was soon forgotten when Maggie wrapped an arm around Alex. They slowly inched closer together. Closer until they were staring into eachothers eyes. Bodys flush against each other. Holding hands. Alex sat up and Maggie followed. Alex had the twinkle in her eye and before she knew what she was doing, she said “You know, I’ve always wanted to kiss someone under the stars.”

Maggie smiled “Yeah Danvers, well, I’m someone.”

They started off slow. But before long, Maggie had deepened the kiss. Alex groaned into her mouth to which Maggie giggled. But Alex then ran her tongue over Maggie’s bottom lip. A shiver ran down Maggie’s back and she felt a sudden heat. She pushed Alex on her back and then slid to straddle her. Alex let out a sound of surprise but was then calmed when Maggie kissed her again. Maggie slowly rocked forward experimentally. Alex’s eyes opened and she bite back a loud moan when Maggie did it again. 

Suddenly they heard a crash from the forest and they both shot up and scrambled of of each other, deep blushes spreading over both of their faces. 

They heard someone approaching.

“Who’s there!” Maggie called out.

They heard the sound of someone running into the side of the car and a grunt of pain. 

“Oww Alex. Why did you have to park right there.” Kara said as she rounded the side of the car to see the two girls sitting far apart looking very embarrassed.

“KARA! WHat are YOu DOing HERe?” Alex half screamed, half whispered.

“Well long story short,” Kara said sitting down between them, “I heard you guys confess your love for eachother in the parking lot and-”

“Were you spying on me?” Alex said looking very confused and somewhat angry. 

“You are interrupting my story and yes I was spying on you. Anyway, I then heard where you where going and i raced here as fast as I could and made a hideout. Then when you got here, you were being really boring so I was going to leave but I accidently stepped on a twig. You guys got scared and then started making out. And THEN, it started getting really saucey, Alex was that you? I swear I could have probably heard you from like ten miles away. And then I fell out of my tree. And that leads us to now.” Kara said in almost one breath.

“Wait, why were you in a tree?” Maggie said a smirk spreading across her face when she noticed Alex with her head buried in her hands.

“I honestly don’t know why.” Kara smiled back at Maggie.

“Why, Kara, why are you like this.” Alex sighed. “Please get in the car, I’m gonna bring you home.”

Kara retreated to the car and took Alex’s keys to start it.

Alex looked at Maggie. “Sorry, about that. She is VERY not well behaved.” 

Maggie looked at Alex and smirked. “It’s ok, I’ve been cock-blocked before.”

Alex choked on air and then wheezed “Wait, is that where this was going?”

Maggie giggled and took Alex’s hand in her own. “I don’t know. Is that what you want to happen?”

“I don’t know yet.” Alex said and smiled at Maggie.

They both jumped when Kara suddenly opened door and honked the horn yelling “JUST KISS ALREADY! I WANT TO GO HOME!”

They both laughed and shared a smile saying that they were not done here.

Maggie climbed into the passenger's seat and Alex sat in the driver's seat while Kara claimed the middle back seat so she could have a good view of the two of them.

Alex drove to Maggie’s house and when they reached it, they both got out and went to the front door of Maggie’s house. Alex had been here hundreds of times but this time was different. She faced Maggie and smiled. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Alex asked.

“Yeah. See you.” Maggie said. Alex turned to leave but was stopped by Maggie grabbing her arm and pulling her into a kiss. When they broke apart, they heard a loud scream from the car. 

They looked at eachother and grinned. “Kara…” They said in unison.

“Well, this should be fun.” Alex said turning slowly back to the car.

“Yeah. See you around Danvers.” Maggie waved.

“See you around Sawyer.” Alex said.

When Alex got in the car Kara opened her mouth but was stopped by Alex holding up her finger and saying “No, just no…” 

Kara obeyed because she had just videoed the kiss. She was about to make the best documentary ever. Maybe she would even make it into a Broadway musical. She had no idea. What she did know was that this was going to be the best thing ever made in the history of the world.

Sanvers: A Love That Will Last A Lifetime And Beyond. Or something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers is so cute!!! I just want to give them a big hug. 
> 
>  
> 
> x Sanvers Forever


End file.
